MC: Self-Imposed Challenges
Magical Camp is not an especially difficult game. For most players, this is fine - they've come for the story, characters, and general concept the game is built on, not the white-knuckle action of a tactically-driven turn-based RPG. For some players, however, this is not enough. If they're going to play a game, they're going to play a difficult one. And for them, we offer... Self-Imposed Challenges Magical Camp currently offers only one difficulty setting. The following are suggested ways you can play the game to make the experience more difficult, if that's something you enjoy. Weirdo. Some are harder than others. Most... should be possible. Try them out at your own risk. Drug-Free Camp Mode White crystal and fairy dust abuse is rampant among the camp population, but you've decided to put a stop to it. Lead by example, demonstrating how to Just Say No To Consumable Items. THE RULES * Easy - The various merchants you encounter sell all sorts of chemically-processed, unhealthy consumable items, but you won't have anything to do with them. Only items you find in treasure chests or harvest naturally (from the corpses of your defeated enemies) are allowed. * Medium - Items cannot be used under any circumstances. You've got magic powers! What do you need medical supplies for? * Hard - Frankly, any kind of MP restoration besides good old-fashioned bed rest is rather suspicious. No item use allowed, and any skills that restore MP are forbidden. I'm Not A Magical Girl!!! Mode Eric is Eric. Not Eric(a) or Erica or any other weird variant you crazy cosplayers come up with. He doesn't have magic powers, and nothing you say is going to convince him otherwise. THE RULES * 100% Man Bro - Eric cannot accept any physical or mental transformations (unless they are mandatory), and can never accept help from Wendy. You must pay Allura to restore his long, lustrous beard and get rid of his cuteness-obsession at the first opportunity. * No Coward - Eric cannot simply go back to Earth. You must have enough affection with one of the girls that Eric will stay for her sake. * Magic's Not Real - Special and Magic skills are off-limits to Eric. Attack, Guard, and Item are the only options he has available. * I'm Not Wearing That - Disguising himself as a Magical Girl is fine, so long as it's for survival, but anything beyond that is off-limits. Eric cannot use any cute or sexy equipment. Nudist Camp Mode Marianne has decided that protective garments inhibit personal growth. THE RULES * Skyclad Armor? - Certain equipment slots should be left empty for the entire game, though you can choose how far you wish to take this terrible idea: ** Easy - No Body slot ** Medium - No Body or Head slots ** Hard '''- No Body, Head, or Accessory slots ** '''Insane - No Body, Head, Accessory, or Core slots ** Why Are You Doing This!? - No gear whatsoever, including weapons. Probably impossible. Only One Waifu Mode Having more than one waifu is wrong! Beat the game with a Cutie Knight team of two. THE RULES * First, choose which girl (Alice, Natalie, or Veronica) you wish to play with for that game. * Your first task in each dungeon will be to get the rest of the party knocked out by normal enemies. Once it's just you and your one and only standing, proceed to clear the dungeon as normal. * Just because Alice and Veronica aren't available from the start, that doesn't mean you should fraternize with that harlot Natalie. Solo the first few dungeons with only Eric(a). * Hard - The best waifu is clearly Alice Eric(a), so why would you need anyone else? Beat the game solo. Category:Browse